The Possibilites
by GaaNaru Lurver
Summary: Hey you all. I bet you've read stories when Russia acts completely different; uke like and shy, Ja? Well here, he isn't. He may be small and adorable but he is still the most feared country. Don' t be fooled but peoples's appearances, you may just get harmed.


OKAY. I am back with writing a new story…my naruto one is in the shop right because I did not like my grammar or spelling or bedfghjkl. I loved that you guys liked it but I want to try something new. Don't worry! 8D I'mma continue it~3

The night was cold, with howling winds banging against the windows of the house. Lying in bed was a form, curled up in a tight ball, shaking from the terrifying noises. As we looked closer it was Russia, also known as Ivan Braginski. In the time of peace and shifting tides with politics, Russia was a feared, still, but was beginning to soften like the other nations.

He shifted in his bed, bringing the sheets closer to his nose, shaking slightly from the nightmare that was racking his consciousness and the noises outside adding affect. Upon the sheets sliding down slightly, we can see that Russia was not him normal self. It seemed that he had shrunk somehow and was of the size of his teen self, just a bit smaller.

This was a wonderment to behold and something not to miss. I guess we shall wait till he awakes and see the no doubt entertaining reaction to this new development.

The next morning, Russia woke, yawned softly and grumbled from the sun rays piercing his eyes. Sitting up slowly, the lavender sheets sliding down to his hips, he rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he shuffled off the bed, going to his washroom. Opening the door and turning on the lights, he rubbed his eye more looking into the mirror. Upon looking at his reflection his eyes widened at his discovery" What the-?" His voiced died down as he heard his higher than normal tone. This was frightening and a bit mind boggling. Russia looked into the mirror, running his hand through his longer hair, pushing his bangs from his eyes" I look like a girl…" He scowled, deciding to just take a shower and change. He needed to get to the conference on time.

Coming out the shower, he dried off, going back into his room. He had though over all the possibilities of how he got to the form he was in now. All blame fell upon England, a known man for using black magic. Going to his closet, he tossed aside his towel, reaching in for underwear. Looking to them, they were ridiculously big for him which causes trouble. Having some height to his stature, he looked upon his other clothes, deciding that he could only wear his traditional coat.

Walking out the room, he headed to his play room from when he was a child. Looking through the closet, he thanked his sister mentally for keeping all his childhood clothing. Pulling out small shorts and a small tee, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked even more girlish and sneered at his reflection.

His shoulders were broad, giving him a wide look at his upper torso, leading to a slim waist, following with strong but thin legs. Shaking his head, he went back to his room to finish dressing. Looking at the time, he cursed softly, hurrying to put on the rest of his clothes and be out the door to get to the meeting on time.

Coming up to the front door at the conference centre, panting softly, seeing as he had to run to make it on time, he ignored the looks of the other nations that passed by him. Dragging behind his trusted piped, he gave off a dark aura, not in the mood to deal with the usual bullshit but know he had to attend. Pushing open the door, making it slam onto the wall, he glared at anyone that looked to him more than three seconds.

Flopping to his seat, he looked at America, England and France, seeing as that they were gawking at him. Matter of fact, everyone was staring at him and it was pissing him off" **Kolkolkolkol**" They quickly turned away from him, seeing that he was pissed at being stared at.

Hiding half his face in his scarf, he watched as the other interacted with each other. Italy, also known as Feliciano, timidly went over to Russia"….A-Ah, ciao Russia!" He smiled to him nervously, slightly pale with being so close to the fearful nation but trying to keep up his happy smile" U-Um…can I ask…why are you so short and cute, ve?" Russia turned his head to him, smiling a sweet smile to the small nation, making him look innocent."….I'm what, Da~?" Italy smiled to him brightly, thinking that he was fine with his questions and disarmed by his cute smile" I'm wondering why you're so carino and small, Ve!" Glaring at him with a smile, he stood up trying to be menacing. He came up to Italy's shoulder, but he gave off his usual dark vibe" **I am not cute, kolkolkolkol." **Squeaking slightly, he shook, nodding his head" S-Si! You're not cute, ve…" Turning tail, he ran to Germany crying" Doitsu! He's going to hurt me, HELP ME!" Watching Italy run away, he flopped back down in his seat huffing softly. The meeting went on, with few people sneaking peeks at Russia, wondering what happened, how did he get that way and why was he so damn adorable? The sleeping nation Greece woke up, giving a soft snore and looked around the conference room. He didn't know why he woke, seeing as he always slept through them unless that bastard Turkey came to annoy him. Seeing beige hair, he blinked his sleep riddled eyes and went over to it. Looking into the chair, he saw that it was Russia but not in his normal form, but rather in a small, cute form that went against everything that Russia was known for.

Feeling someone standing over him, he looked up to see Greece standing behind him. Not really having anything against the sleepy man, he smiled slightly" How can I help you, Greece?"

The Greek man nodded, pulling out a pair of beige cat ears, from who knows where, and setting them on Russia head" You look….like a cat now…" He had a small blush on his face, the thoughts running through his mind not all decent. The small Russian raised an eyebrow to the daze man, wondering if he was okay. Leaning against his chair, having to stand in it to make him look down to Greece, he bopped his head" Are you alright, Da?" Blinking his eyes slightly, Greece came out of his daze, looking up to see the small Russian he was just fantasying about"….Yes…I'm fine…" Reaching up, he poked his cheeks" You have…soft cheeks." Russia looked to him weirdly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He had no idea why he was blushing, but hid his face in his scarf"…Do not poke them, Da" Sliding down into his chair again, Ivan ignored the man behind him.

Heracles looked down to him once more, drifting off to his seat again, imaging all that he could do to the small nation with cat ears, a bell and a feather. The conference went on with its usual ruckus, except for the some that were looking at Russia in wonder. They wanted to know what happened to the now small nation and had other things in mind as well.

What is going to happen to Russie! DB Find out in the next Chappie, Ja?

Read and Review my loves~3


End file.
